


When I'm With You

by RickGrimesLover1010



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 10:47:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6420766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RickGrimesLover1010/pseuds/RickGrimesLover1010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing could stop Daryl and his... "feeling" from overcoming his subconscious and Rick notices :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I'm With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Rickyl fan fic that I actually took time to work on and I hope that you guys like it. :)

The group walked slowly down the wide open road, no where for shelter, no food and no water. They kept walking, looking at each other for strength pushing each other through their stares. Striking up odd conversations to keep each other from dwelling in their thoughts. It was hot and sticky in the deserted road that they kept traveling down. Sweat rolling down their faces, neck and soaking their shirts. Dry mouthes and the urge to just fall to the ground with the exposure they have been enduring for days since the recent occurence they all went through. As they proceeded down the road Rick slowed down approaching the many bottles of water sitting in the middle of the road with a note that read, 'From A Friend'. Rick instantly drew his gun and showed Daryl the note as he followed thoroughly with raising his bow and scanning the edge of the woods. 

"From a friend?" Daryl scoffed as he and Rick's backs were together scanning and everyone was looking around too, not sure wether to drink the water.

"There are no friends. Only the one's we know that we can trust.. And that is this family." Rick sighed and turned his head as he saw Eugene about to sip the water. 

Rick then broke away from Daryl slapping the gallon of water out of Eugene's hand, as he saw the cold glare from Eugene.

"Eugene, it's not safe. Not after terminus. I will be damned if I will allow something else to happen to this group.." Rick grumbled and looked at the group.

"How else are we gonna know if one of us don't take a risk?" Eugene pleaded. "We are thirsty and hungry and exposed and in the middle of nothing but dead and humans wanting to kill us. So what else could go wrong from a taste of water that's either clean or not.."

"Rick said no.." Daryl sighed looking over Rick's shoulder as he stood behind him, as he always did.

"It's not that I don't want us to not take this and get rid of our thirst, but I don't want to think about the other possibilities.." 

As Rick finished he eyed Daryl to take the gallon's of water away from the group so they weren't tempted. As Daryl came back they both looked at each other as they heard the thunder.

"Ya know what that means?" Rick chuckled eyeing Daryl and then the rest of the group.

"Ya'll take them bottles and get 'em ready!" Daryl laughed softly.

A few moments later as everyone took the bottles out and placed them in the road in a line, a long hard down pour of rain fell on them with a loud burst of thunder. Everyone dropped their heads enjoying the quick moment of cool water hitting them. Rick dropped to his knees as Daryl was a couple people down from him and he had Carl and Judith by him.  Daryl looked over shaking his head like a dog coming inside from the rain and watched Rick take his hand through his long, black curly hair and through his grey spotted beard. The feeling in his stomach was something that he's only felt a few times when looking at Rick but didn't really undersand what it meant. He was in 'awe' of what he was seeing down a little ways as all he saw was Rick soaked, his nipples showing through his tight wet shirt. His hair automatically curing up more. Daryl pushed his hair back slightly to get a better look and watched the slightly older man continue to laugh in the rain and take his hands through his hair. Daryl laughed softly to himself in disbelief of what was happening to himself. He was checking Rick out. Watching him intently, more than just to see what his next move was in the world they lived in now. He was watching him as he was soaked and enjoying himself. He realized that he was growing harder in his pants and started beaming red in his cheeks, even though he knew that no one was paying attention to him and was too focused on the rain. He smiled to himself as he then dreamt of taking his hands through the older man's hair and pulling softly as he kissed him passionately and falling more in love with his best friend, and then at that moment, he saw himself heading to Rick.

"Rick, we got' get off this road.." Daryl mumbled in Rick's ear.

Rick stared at him as if he was interrupting an episode of Breaking Bad.

"There's a barn off to the side. I seen it when I was lookin' for food.." Daryl then was closer to Rick's ear.

Rick nodded and looked at everyone.

"Let's go. Daryl found us a place for the night. Grab the water, y'all" Rick hollered over the pouring rain.

A few moments later as they reached the barn that Daryl found, they had Abraham, Rosita, Glen on look out as the rest went in to make sure it was safe. As they then came out approaching the remaining that it was okay, then fell into place heading into the barn, leaving Rick and Daryl to check the peremiter. 

"Rick, you need help?" Glen asked.

"No, I think we're fine." Rick mumbled and then watched as Glen walked in the barn leaving the two alpha males alone.

Rick smiled to himself then took his gun out of his holster as a precaution and they then both started walking around the barn to check for walkers and humans.. threats.

"This is a good place for us to hold up for the night." Rick smiled.

"Yeah, Anything to help the group. Make sure them kids are safe." Daryl faintly smiled looking at Rick as he walked slightly behind him.

"So.. That rain hitting was a good thing." Rick lightly laughed changing the subject.

"I guess" Daryl mumbled and kept walking alongside Rick.

"You guess. We have water and we can manage food tomorrow." Rick questioned.

"Yes. I will head out in the morning." Daryl agreed looking at Rick intently.

"Alright, stop. What's goin' on? You've been acting weird for a while." Rick asked quietly as they still proceeded to check for threats.

"Ain't nuthin' wrong man" Daryl said and then shot the arrow at a walker as Rick wasn't really paying attention.

Rick stopped and looked at him, deeply with care in his eyes.

"Daryl, I seen the way you was looking at me earlier." Rick mumbled trying to keep it casual.

"Man, you're delusional. What you think you saw is because you been handing out that water like it's candy and ain't had none for yourself." 

"Uh-huh. I am sure of what I saw and felt." 

"And what's that?" Daryl mumbled getting embarassed as he knew he was caught.

Rick softly laughed and stood infront of him as he looked the younger man in his eyes and the rain falling hard still. Daryl gasped looking at the older man as his muscles showed through his t-shirt and his hair falling gently down his face.

"You need to forget what you saw." Daryl whispered.

"I can't. It's done." Rick whispered back.

"Carl.. Judith.. The group. They wouldn't understand." 

"It's not up to them, is it?"

Daryl moved back and forth on his feet, contemplating of what was coming next.

"Show me what you was thinkin back there." Rick whispered watching Daryl with his soft blue eyes.

Daryl half-smiled and looked up through his hair as he then grasped his arms around Rick's neck pulling him closer to him as they were already breathless from the tension. He locked eyes with the older man and had his lips land harder on Rick's lips. Rick then gasped out loud, opening his mouth for Daryl to proceed and instantly felt Daryl's heated embrace around him and his hot, moist tongue in his yearning mouth. The rain continued to beam down on them as the thunder grew louder. They were lost in each other's kisses. Daryl moved his hand to the back of the older man's hair pulling gently and began kissing on his neck as he was licking up the sweat and rain that was landing on him. Rick began moaning out lightly and as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, Daryl smiled up softly as he was pleased with himself for making Rick feel something again. 

"Da..Daryl.." Rick moaned out, thankful of the thunder.

"Yeah.. That's it." Daryl sweet-taked the older man as he left soft moans against his skin.

"Ugh.. Daryl." Rick whined in a moan as he took control pushing Daryl up against the side of the barn and stared into his eyes fervidly.

"Mmm" 

Rick grunted up against him as their soaked bodies under their clothes rubbed together. He lustfully thrusted up against the younger man as he had him pinned. He forcefully pinned his arms above his head, gazing heatedly in his eys. 

"You like that?"

Daryl mumbled a 'yes' under his breath and groaned out heavily as he felt himself growing harder in his pants.

"Mmm, I sure feel that.. What shall we call it?" Rick smirked.

"We are not.. naming my cock, man. That's where I draw the line"

"Oh really? Looks like you're not in the postion to make them calls." Rick winked and nibbled at Daryl's bottom lip and then began sucking gently on his neck.

"Damnit Rick- I mean it. We're not-" Daryl moaned as he felt Rick rubbing his palm over his bulge in his pants.

"Shush, people are gon' hear you.." 

"I can't. I've not felt human contact like this.. in.. forever.. I want you." Daryl grunted as he felt Rick's rough, calloused hand under his shirt slowly approaching the top of his jeans.

"All in good time, darlin'. All in good time" Rick moaned and forcefully yet passionately kissed him as he forced his tongue inside Daryl's wanting mouth.

Daryl moaned out more and bucked his hips against Rick's and instantly began to feel himself starting to come.

"Rick-" Daryl loudly moaned.

"That's it.. Let it out." Rick smiled and went back to kissing him. 

Daryl mananged to get his hands out from being pinned and pulled Rick to him as Rick almost fell ontop of him. He wrapped his right hand around Rick's neck and unbuttoned his jeans with the other freeing his hard member and pulled Rick's hand down to it and gazed into Rick's bright blue eyes. 

"You just couldn't be patient could you?" Rick radiated a huge smile up down at Daryl. 

"Shut up, prick" 

Rick snickered at Daryl sudden use of his favorite word until Daryl gave him the 'Dixon' look. 

"Alright, Alright.. Geez. You're as bad as a damn woman sometimes." 

Daryl still gave him his look and then pulled him into a fiery kiss leaving them breathless. Rick moved closer into Daryl and instantly reached his hand to Daryl's hard member and began to rub his member in a medium pace watching the younger man arching his back and leaning into Rick's muscled arms. He then sped up the process and watched Daryl intently as he was gasping for air, realizing that he was reaching his climax.

"Ri-" Daryl moaned out intensly.

"Come for me.." Rick groaned lowly into Daryl's ear, feeling the man shudder in his arms.

Daryl grunted as he shuddered in Rick's arms and dug his fingertips in his back. Continuing to arch into Rick he threw his head back against the barn and felt the over-flowing encumberance in the pit of his stomach. 

"Fuck, fuck, holy mother of-" Daryl groaned loudly into Rick's ear as he let go and shot his complete load all over Rick's tshirt and crumpled into Rick's arm, trusting the older man to catch him.

"Holy shit." Rick moaned and chuckled softly kissing Daryl's cheek and then his neck, lovingly.

"Uh-huh"

"You alright, there?"

"Uh-huh" 

"You sure?"

"The best I've ever had." Daryl smirked up at the older man and breathlessly pulled his underwear and jeans back up buttoning them as the rain began to let up.

"Liar." Rick smirked, "It was my first time ever doin' that with a man."

"It was truly.. amazing. I can't believe that's your first time"

"You're the only one who I could ever imagine doing that with"

"Never ever done that with a man?"

"Never."

"I can't wait to see what you can do with that mouth of yours." 

"Oh really? Well, if I'm doing that, then I get to name...this" Rick smirked and then grabbed Daryl's now soft member.

"You're not gon' let that go are you?"

"Nope. And I have got names picked out already."

"I don't want to know. Keep it to yerself."

"Oh, and you're gon' be the man of this I take it?"

"I was already the man of 'this' before 'this' happened"

Rick rolled his eyes and kissed Daryl softly on the lips, backing away and they then went back to the front of the barn as the doors were open. Glenn and Maggie stood there, obviously knowing what happened and eyed them both as they walked in.

"Don't" Daryl grumbled.

"Wasn't going to." Glenn snickered and watched them both walk in, side by side.


End file.
